laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton's London Life
|EU=|AUS=December 1, 2011 }} |ratings = N/A |modes = Single Player |jpname = }} Professor Layton's London Life, sometimes simply known as London Life, is an extra RPG mode featured in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. The game is only included in the American/Australian Last Specter and Japan's Majin no Fue. In addition, while the game has to be unlocked in the Japanese version, it is available from start in the US version. London Life is set in no chronological time zone, so characters from both trilogies and even deceased characters are included in the game. About Professor Layton's London Life is a virtual life game that is able to be played for over 100 hours. In the game, players can create their own male or female avatar to play as in London, choosing from a variety of hairstyles, skin tones and facial expressions. The avatar lives in the town of Little London and completes requests for the other characters in return for rewards, while increasing their levels of wealth and happiness and customising their apartment and appearance. There is a story to follow, but it is not the focus of the game and game play can continue long after the story is completed. Game Play In contrast to the main Professor Layton games, the stylus is not used in game play. The town is viewed from above, and the avatar is moved around the streets by using the direction buttons on the DS. Interactions such as talking to people, picking up objects and accessing the menu require the A, B, X and Y buttons. The game is set in Little London. During game play, the player moves around town completing tasks in order to receive rewards: Wealth and Happiness. Requests The main tasks within the game are completing requests from the inhabitants of Little London. These requests vary in nature, but are mostly either obtaining an item and taking it to the requester, or escorting the requester to a certain location or to a certain person. When a request is completed, a reward will be received. This can be in the form of wealth, happiness, or an item of clothing or furniture. Often all three will be received. Characters who have a request will have an exclamation mark above their head when seen on the street. Available requests can also be found in the menu option. There are three categories of requests: those marked in red are related to the story and only appear once, those marked in yellow are not related to the story but still only appear once, and those marked in green are not related to the story and can appear multiple times. Available requests change daily, with six being available per day. Player have the option of turning down a request when first offered it, but once the player accepts a request, that request will remain in progress until it is completed and cannot be abandoned. If a request is not completed on the day it is accepted, only five new requests will be available the next day, and so on until the request is completed. Media References de:Professor Layton's London Life nl:Professor Layton's London Life Category:Games Category:Gameplay Elements Category:LS